To Be a Leader
by Don't ever change
Summary: Nations are leaders. This is a fact but the other nations are only leaders when the time calls for it. Canada –no Matthew has always been and will always be a leader.


_**To Be a Leader**_

_**You must endure heartache and sorrow**_

They were nations. They felt the pain of their people even if they didn't realize they were in pain. But Canada; he not only bore his people's pain but also his own personal pain, all without saying anything.

_**You face humiliation and discouragement**_

Year upon year, month upon month, day upon day, Canada has to talk to the people who consider themselves his family and hear on how they forget him. Mid conversation.

_**You work while others play**_

Matthew walks into the planning room for WWII and sees everyone fooling around or fighting. Typical. He walks to the broad and begins to write out a battle stagey.

_**You support those who have fallen**_

They are alone, abandoned by the other nations. Matthew cannot bring himself to vote for the demise of Prussia. Knowing that they will dissolve him no matter what he says Matthew makes New Prussia and transfers it to Gilbert in hopes it will save him. It does but barely.

_**You encourage the despairing**_

Germany is ready to give up hope. No one but Italy trusts him anymore and he cannot even see his Italian lover due to his brother. So imagine his surprise when he receives letters giving words of hope to him that one day it will be better. He never did find out who sent the letters to him.

_**You give directions to the lost**_

Matthew tries not to laugh as he sees some American tourists lost in his city. He stops them and gives them the directions they need. As they leave the little girl gives a quick shy hug around his waist with an equally quick and shy "Thank you"

_**You carry the burdens of many**_

As nations they knew when their people where suffering, because they too suffered from such things. But Canada? He could look at everyone one of his people and he knew and shared their burden, no matter how small or big.

_**You weep for the suffering**_

Many nights he has woken up crying because one of his people has died or a small boy's family has gotten ripped apart. The few who have notice this ask him what's wrong. He just shakes his head and doesn't bother to explain.

_**You laugh with the happy**_

Laughter is infections. That is all Matthew tells France when he first finds his new son laughing at the air. Because Matthew is so connected to his people that he can feel their happiness all the way in Pairs, and it surprises his new papa.

_**You calm the angry**_

Everyone is quivering and backing away. No one knows what was said that got the Russian man so angry but no one is willing to go near him. Matthew steps up and begins to talk to him in soft non-threatening tones. Somehow, he has managed to calm Ivan down.

_**You comfort the mourning**_

Arthur –no England comes back from war with Alfred –no America. It is obvious that he has been crying, without a word Matthew ignores his inner voice telling him to walk away and he sits by the man who he considers his father-figure. He doesn't say anything he just lets him know that Matthew is here.

_**You pray for wisdom**_

Matthew knows he is not wise. Yes some of the younger countries do tell him he is, when they talk to him that is. But he doesn't consider himself wise, so he asks for it and he tries to gain it.

_**You smile to the frowning**_

Matthew is running late to an Arctic Circle meeting. Unfortunately so is Norway. They run into each other. Literally. Matthew looks up blinking at the stoic face of Norway. Noticing that the man seems sad almost Matthew smiles and says, "Sorry for running into you" and continues on his way. He doesn't notice the small smile that has crept onto Norway's face.

_**You listen to the ideas of others**_

Because really that was all Matthew was able to do during meetings.

_**You forgive those who hold grudges**_

Matthew should hate America, really he should. Burning down his capital wasn't a very nice thing. Then again Matthew did the same thing to him. Alfred wouldn't talk to him for years afterwards. Even after Matthew found that America's soldiers killed some of his people he stilled couldn't bring himself to be angry at the American anymore. He got his revenge. So he let go.

_**You help those in need**_

Canada was one of the biggest helping countries out there. He was always ready to send supplies out to those who needed it.

_**You recognize the many**_

Canada has recognized so many countries independence that it even surprises him. But he believes that everyone deserves a chance.

_**You are recognized by few**_

Many people do not recognize Matthew, not even after he tells them that he is Canada. And if he's being truthful with himself he knows that he kinda likes it that way, the reason being that he could help anyone and get away with it. No one yells or gets angry with him when he helps someone they don't like.

_**You achieve the impossible**_

Matthew has done what the other nations can only dream of doing; he has struck fear into the hearts of the three most fearless countries: Russia, Prussia and Germany. And no one dares to ask how.

_**You give credit to others**_

Matthew stays in the background, helping whenever he can. But he never lets the credit go to him. He lets everyone think that it was his brother or one of his fathers' or one of his friends, because really if no one notices him then no one will mind if he keeps helping. No one will think that he trying o be superior. Unlike the others who are often accused of thinking they are better that the ones they help.

_**You give all of yourself to be a leader**_

_**But you ask yourself daily, is it worth it?**_

_**But it is at those times when you make a difference**_

_**In the life of another person**_

_**That tilts the scales of sacrifice and makes **_

_**Being a leader the greatest privilege in the world. **_

Nations are leaders. This is a fact but the other nations are only leaders when the time calls for it. Canada –no _**Matthew**_ has always been and will always be a leader.

* * *

><p><strong>So I found this poem and thought: OMG! THIS TOTALLY CANADA!<strong>

**Ok not really I read the poem and some of the lines reminded me of Canada so it turned it into this. **

**I don't own Hetalia or the poem To Be a Leader. BTW I don't know who wrote To Be a Leader…. It wasn't on the poster I got it off. **


End file.
